Gray Fullbuster
|previous affiliation = Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 424, Strona 20 (szpieg)Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 429, Strona 19 |mark location = Prawa pierś |occupation = Mag |previous occupation = |team = Drużyna Natsu |previous team = Drużyna Fairy Tail Drużyna Fairy Tail A Drużyna Światła Drużyna Tenrou |partner = |previous partner = Daphne Erza Scarlet Loke |base of operations = Pierwszy Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail Drugi Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail (dawniej) |status = Aktywny |relatives = Mika (matka; martwa) Silver Fullbuster (ojciec; martwy) Ur (opiekunka; martwa) |counterpart = Gray Surge |magic = Magia Lodowego Zabójcy Demonów Magia Lodu Magia Tworzenia (Lodowe Tworzenie) Unison RaidFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 320, Strona 5 |weapons = |manga debut = Rozdział 2 |anime debut = Odcinek 2 |japanese voice = Yūichi Nakamura Eri Kitamura (dziecko) |english voice = Newton Pittman Ryan Reynolds (dziecko) |image gallery = yes }} Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター, Gurei Furubasutā) jest jednym z członków gildii Fairy Tail i Drużyny Natsu oraz jednym z głównych bohaterów w serii.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 11, Strona 11 Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Gray w X791 Gray jest młodym, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną o rozczochranych czarnych włosach i ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Od czasu misji na Wyspie Galuna jego czoło zdobi blizna przykryta częściowo przez grzywkę. Znak gildii znajduje się poniżej obojczyka po prawej stronie. Drugą bliznę zdobył podczas walki z Ultear na wyspie Tenrou, znajduje się na prawym biodrze. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych bohaterów, Gray nie nosi wciąż jednych i tych samych ubrań. Często jednak możemy go spotkać w białym płaszczu. Stałym elementem jego stroju jest natomiast naszyjnik, przypominający miecz z kamieniem w środku, metalowa bransoletka i łańcuch przyczepiony do spodni. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Powtórka z rozrywki - Gray w samej bieliźnie. Gray jest bardzo "wyluzowanym" osobnikiem, niewiele rzeczy wytrąca go z równowagi, jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły jest Natsu, a także gdy zagrożone jest życie kogokolwiek z jego przyjaciół, dla których nie waha się poświecić swojego życia. Kiedy był młodszy był bardzo lekkomyślny i uparty. Jednak z biegiem czasu zaczął podchodzić on do życia bardziej ostrożniej. thumb|left|200px|Gray vs. Natsu. Który to już raz? Z towarzyszami z drużyny łączą go różne relacje. Z Natsu, coś na kształt przyjacielskiej rywalizacji, objawiającej się wieczną gotowością do walki i wszczynania bitew na śmierć i życie z naprawdę błahych powodów. Według Lucy, jest to związane z faktem, że jest magiem lodu, a Natsu ognia. Erza dla Gray'a jest niczym siostra, straszna i okrutna, ale wiele razy udowodnił, że jest dla niej w stanie zrobić bardzo wiele. Charakterystyczną cechą Gray'a jest jego tendencja do utraty ubrań. Wynika to z "wychowania" go przez Ur, która twierdziła, że można zostać dobrym magiem lodu, tylko wtedy, gdy się opanuje własny chłód. Jednak pomimo tego Gray zachowuje się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, nawet wtedy gdy nagi prosi o pożyczenie pary majtek od napotkanej dziewczyny. Magia i Umiejętności thumb|200px|Lodowe Tworzenie Gray'a|left Lodowe Tworzenie (ang. Ice Make jap. アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): Jedna z form Magii Alchemicznej (tworzącej). Umożliwia ona tworzenie Gray'owi dowolnych przedmiotów z lodu, co równocześnie daje dużą swobodę. W jego przypadku nazywamy to "Statycznym Tworzeniem", co znaczy, że Gray może tworzyć tylko przedmioty nieruchome, jak miecze, lance czy klatki. *'Zamrażanie': Podstawowa umiejętność Maga Lodu. Wchodząc w kontakt z danym przedmiotem, może go zamrozić. Staje się to użyteczne przy wielu sytuacjach, na przykład kłopotliwe bronie przeciwników mogą dzięki temu być łatwiejsze do zniszczenia. Gray jest na tyle zdolnym magiem, że był w stanie zamrozić wrzącą wodę Juvii oraz płomienie Fukuro. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lanca' (ランス Ransu): Gray wyciąga ramiona do przodu, tworząc długie, zakrzywione lance z lodu i wysyła je w kierunku przeciwnika. Silny atak dystansowy. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Bryła' (Nienazwane): Gray tworzy dużą bryłę lodu, zdolną do zablokowania nadchodzących ataków. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Tarcza '(シールド Shīrudo): Gray tworzy dużą, lodową tarczę, kształtem mgliście przypominającą kwiat. Zasłania obszar za sobą. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Młot' (ハンマー Hanmā): Gray tworzy ogromny młot z lodu, który uderza w przeciwnika z wielką siłą. **'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Młot' (アイスハンマー''Aisu Hamā''): Tworzy duży kolczasty młot z lodu i uderza nim z góry. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Podłoga' (フロア Furoa): Gray po prostu zamraża podłoże, wprawiając w poślizg rywali. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Łuk' (nienazwane): Tworzy duży łuk z lodu, który może zostać użyty do celowania silnymi strzałami w przeciwników. **'Lodowe Tworzenie: Strzały' (nienazwane): Gray tworzy dowolną ilość lodowych strzał, którymi atakuje wrogów za pomocą wcześniej stworzonego lodowego łuku. **'Lodowe Tworzenie: Super Lodowate Strzały' (nienazwane): Korzystając z zaklęcia Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Gejzer, Gray może znaleźć się w wysokim punkcie i zestrzelić swojego przeciwnika. Dodatkowo po strzale, siła grawitacji i ciśnienia powietrza kolejnych strzał wzrasta. Jest w stanie śmiertelnie zranić przeciwnika. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Wojenny Topór' (バトルアックス Batoru Akkusu): Gray tworzy topór z lodu. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Miecz' (nienazwane): Tworzy miecz z lodu, który jest tak samo wytrzymały, jak broń z metalu. **'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Excalibur' (氷聖剣　コールドエクスカリバー Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Gray tworzy wielki miecz z lodu. Zgodnie z jego oryginalną wersją, broń jest bardzo wytrzymała i ostra i może zadać ogromne obrażenia przeciwnikowi. **'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Zwiastun' (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā): Gray tworzy dwa zakrzywione miecze. Atakuje nimi rywala, biorąc zamach i krzyżując je. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Gejzer' ((アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā): Gray zamraża ziemię przed swoim przeciwnikiem, co tworzy wieżę przypominającą lodowy gejzer. Rywal może nadziać się na ostre kolce. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Działo' (アイスキャノン Aisu Kyanon): Tworzy duże ręczne działo z lodu, z którego strzela potężnymi lodowymi kulami armatnimi. thumb|right|200px|Lodowe Więzienie Gray'a. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Więzienie' ( プリズン'' Purizun''): Gray tworzy dużą lodową klatkę, w której może zamknąć przeciwnika. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Manekin' (nienazwane): Tworzy kopię samego siebie wykonaną z lodu. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Schody' (nienazwane): Tworzy schody z lodu, dzięki którym można dostać się do miejsc wcześniej niedostępnych. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Ślizgawka' (nienazwane, tylko w anime): Gray uderza pięścią o dłoń, tworząc lodową ślizgawkę. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Rampa' (ランパード Ranpādo): Tworzy masywną ścianę lodu, która może zatrzymać przeciwników, jednak zużywa dużo magicznej mocy. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Hak' (飛爪 Hisō): Tworzy dwa haki z łańcuchami, które łączą się z aurą Lodowego Tworzenia wokół jego rąk, pozwalając mu podciągnąć się w górę *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Kosa Śmierci' (大鎌 デスサイズ, Desu Saizu): Tworzy gigantyczną lodową kosę i skacze, w locie bierze zamach na swojego przeciwnika i atakuje go. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Gungnir' (戦神槍, グングニル, Gunguniru): Gray tworzy gigantyczną lancę, która zatrzymuje przeciwnika poprzez uwięzienie go w niej. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Knykcie' (ナックル, Nakkuru): Zamrażając ziemię pod swoim przeciwnikiem, Gray tworzy wieżę z lodowych pięści, która uderza cel. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Koło Zębate' (tylko anime): Tworzy gigantyczny wirujący lodowy dysk, który leci w stronę przeciwnika. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowa Ściana' (tylko anime): Zamraża przeciwnika. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Kokon' (nienazwane): Gray tworzy wokół siebie kokon z lodu, z wystającymi na zewnątrz kolcami, co chroni przed atakiem. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Latawiec' (tylko anime): tworzy pod sobą latawiec, który pozwala mu latać. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Deser Lodowy' (下記合理 Kakigouri): Gray tworzy kupę śniegu, która spada na głowę przeciwnika - raczej nieskuteczne w walce. *'Nieograniczone Lodowe Tworzenie: Jednostronnie Chaotyczny Taniec': Gray z niezwykłą szybkością kształtuje ogromną ilość lodowej broni połączonej łańcuchem. Może zaszkodzić więcej niż jednemu przeciwnikowi. thumb|right|200px|Lodowa Skorupa Gray'a. Lodowa Skorupa: Unikatowe zaklęcie Magii Lodu i jedno ze Starożytnych Zaklęć. Przemienia ono ciało Maga w nierozpuszczalny lód. Zniszczyć go może tylko użycie "Księżycowych Kropel". Lodowy Miecz: Taniec Siedmiu Cięć (氷刃・七連舞 Hyoujin Nanarenbu): Najpotężniejszy atak Gray'a, zmienia on obie ręce w lodowe miecze po czym po wielokroć atakuje przeciwnika. thumb|200px|Gray jako Lodowy Zabójca Demonów|left Magia Lodowego Zabójcy Demonów (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): jest odmianą Magii Caster, która pozwala na zabijanie demonów za pomocą lodu. Lód ten różni się od tego używanego wcześniej przed Gray'a. Otóż nawet ogień Natsu nie mógł go stopić. Gray otrzymał tę moc od swojego ojca, by ten mógł pokonać najsilniejszego demona z księgi Zerefa E.N.D. Wydaje się, że Lodowi Zabójcy Demonów mają odporność na klątwy (Memento Mori). Magia ta jednak nie jest dobrze kontrolowana. Po jakimś czasie u Gray'a zaczęły pojawiać się na ciele czarne symbole. Porlyusica dopiero pomogła mu nad tym zapanować. Gray używa również tej magii, by zwiększyć siłę swojego Lodowego Tworzenia. *thumb|right|200px|Zamrożenie Chwilowe zamrażanie: jedno z najbardziej skutecznych zaklęć Lodowego Zabójcy Demonów. Pozwala ono na zamrożenie wszystkiego dookoła, nawet cieczy i gazów. Gray zamroził to wszystko przez zaledwie jeden ruch nadgarstka. *thumb|right|200px Wściekłość Lodowego Demona: technika ta jest podobna do smoczego ryku, którego używają Zabójcy Smoków. Gray ze swoich ust uwalnia dużą ilość lodu, która leci w stronę przeciwnika. *'Łuk Zagłady Lodowego Demona Zero': pojawia się lodowy łuk z lodową strzałą, którą trzyma Gray. Celuje on w przeciwnika i strzela. Strzała przebija ciało wroga i rośnie, odbierając mu możliwość ruchu. *'Długi Miecz Lodowego Demona Zero': *'Pięść Zniszczenia Lodowego Demona Zero': Sekretna Technika: Jedz Marynowane Śliwki: "Technika" wykorzystana tylko w anime podczas Egzaminu na Maga Klasy S. Gray zjada sporą ilość marynowanych śliwek, by torturować Wendy swoją wykrzywioną w bólu twarzą. Wspólnie z Lokim tworzą Podwójny Atak Suszonych Śliwek, co jeszcze bardziej przeraża dziewczynkę. Wymyślili to specjalnie, by pokonać Wendy jednocześnie nie robiąc jej krzywdy. thumb|200px|Unison Raid Połączony Atak (ang. Unison Raid): Grayowi i Juvii udało się połączyć swoją magię podczas walki z Daphne. Ogromna ilość wody wystrzeliła w powietrze po czym została zamrożona, i spadła na całą Magnolie w postaci potężnych sopli, które zdołały pokonać wszystkie jaszczury stworzone przez Daphne. (tylko w Anime) Specjalista w Walce Bronią: Gray wykazuje duże zdolności we władaniu bronią tworzoną za pomocą swojej magii. Jest świetny w walce mieczami o różnej wielkości i kształcie, a także dobrze radzi sobie z innymi broniami do walki wręcz. Prócz tego wspaniale posługuje się łukiem. Specjalista w Walce Wręcz: Gray świetnie rozwinął u siebie umiejętność walki wręcz, co objawia się przy walce z Lyonem, gdzie pomimo bolesnych ran, zdołał go pokonać. Owa zdolność jest także komicznie pokazywana podczas bijatyk z Natsu. Fullbuster jest zdolny do wykonywania potężnych ciosów, które często łączy ze swoją magią, aby zyskać przewagę w walce. Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: Gray wykazuje się niezwykłą wytrzymałością w czasie walki. Jest w stanie kontynuować atakowanie po poparzeniu wrzątkiem, przeżył skradziony ogień Fukurou i przetrwał kilkanaście podmuchów energii lalek Bickslowa. Przyjął także na siebie uderzenie czterech błyskawic z Hali Grzmotów, choć nie wyleczył wcześniej odniesionych obrażeń. Zwiększona Zwinność: Gray wielokrotnie pokazał, że potrafi być szybki i zwinny. W czasie walki z Bickslowem w uliczce kilka razy wyskoczył w powietrze lub skakał od ściany do ściany. Był również w stanie ominąć ataki Racera, chociaż tamten poruszał się z nadludzką prędkością. Zwiększona Siła: Fullbuster udowodnił, że jest bardzo silny, chociażby wtedy, gdy niósł ogromną ilość pni lub jednym uderzeniem rozbił ścianę z kamieni. Podniósł i wyrzucił Lucy daleko w powietrze, chociaż wciągała ich ruchoma podłoga. Ciekawostki * Imię Gray oznacza "Szary", natomiast imię jego ojca z angielskiego to "Srebrny". * Naszyjnik Gray'a wygląda jak kamień Rave z wcześniejszej pracy Hiro Mashimy, Rave Master'a. * W pierwszych rozdziałach mangi Gray pali papierosy, zaś w Anime nie. * Jest bardzo blisko z Erzą. Najprawdopodobniej są najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, nie wliczając Natsu i Lucy. * Jest wrażliwy na kobiece łzy. * W przeciwieństwie do Natsu, Gray znał swoich prawdziwych rodziców, jednak zginęli oni podczas ataku Deliory. * Gray został zabity o godzinie 1:30, jednakże dzięki zaklęciu Ultear przeżył. * Po rozpadzie Fairy Tail trenował razem z Juvią po to, aby później przystąpić do mrocznego kultu Avatar mającej na celu wskrzeszenie Zerefa. W ostatnich rozdziałach mangi okazało się, że Gray w tajemnicy przed Natsu, Lucy i innymi członkami Fairy Tail, współpracował z Erzą, by zinfiltrować mroczny kult Avatar. * Według Rogue z przyszłości miał być osobą odpowiedzialną za śmierć Froscha. * Pierwszym zaklęciem którego nauczyła go Ur, było "Lodowe Tworzenie: Tarcza". Cytaty (do Kageyama) "Wszechświat nie musi sprowadzać się do życia i śmierci. Pomyśl choć raz o przyszłości". (do Lucy Heartfilia) "Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie zostałem zraniony, tak długo jak widać rany". (do Juvia Lockser) "Wybacz, ale nie ma znaczenia czy jesteś kobietą, czy nawet dzieckiem... Nikomu nie ujdzie płazem skrzywdzenie moich towarzyszy". (do Juvia Lockser) "Lucy jest naszą przyjaciółką. Nie oddam jej, nawet jeśli zginę". (do Racer) "Lód może zatrzymać wszystko, nawet bieg życia. A ty zawsze będziesz za nami krok do tyłu. Będziesz stał i gapił się na ogon wróżki". (do Magów Fairy Tail (z Edolas)) "Nie róbcie takich smutnych min. Myślicie, że nie możecie żyć bez magii? Jeśli macie przyjaciół, tworzycie gildię". (do Ultear Milkovich) "Nieważne, czego życzy sobie Ur... Ja też mam wolną wolę. Chcę podążać ścieżką, po której będę stąpał wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi!" (do Ultear Milkovich) "Twój mrok... Ja go... Zapieczętuję..." (do Doriate) "Magia Lodu, której używasz, jest haniebna. Pozwól, że ci pokażę, jak to się naprawdę robi". (do Jerome) "Jestem tu po księgę E.N.D. To mój jedyny powód. Ta księga... Mam to wszystko gdzieś... Ja chce tylko dorwać ją w swoje ręce. Dawno już zapomniałem o mojej gildii. Istnieje po to, żeby zdobyć tę księgę... A raczej... Istnieje po to, żeby zniszczyć E.N.D". (do Natsu Dragneel) "Zawsze wkładasz nos w nie swoje sprawy... Natsu. To teraz moje prawdziwe ja. Wymazałem znak naszej rodziny własnymi rękoma. Żeby znaleźć odpowiedzi na moje pytania". (do Invel) "Jeśli na szali znajduje się moja rodzina, to będę tak mrocznym złoczyńcą, jak będzie trzeba, żeby ich ochronić!" Walki i Wydarzenia Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Drużyna Natsu Kategoria:Mężczyźni